Overclocked
by WraithR249
Summary: Working hard, or hardly working...? Kyouya x Haruhi, another one shot.


To the readers:

Originally completed on 10/22/2006. I don't remember if I was very proud of this one or not.

**Title:** Overclocked

**Written by:** WraithR249

**Pairing:** KyouyaxHaruhi

**Rating:** T

_**Overclocked**_

By WraithR249

--

Pen gliding across the paper, Haruhi continued to scribble down the important concepts that caught her attention. Reading the complex, periphrastic information from the textbook, mashing it up into something that made _some_ kind of sense in her head, then writing it down in her rounded scrawl is what she had promised to herself to finish this weekend. She was going to finish _today._

Even if it was a Saturday.

Chewing on the end of her pen and glancing down at her thirty-seven pages of notes, she briefly wished, just for a moment, that her handwriting was a little bit more like Kyouya's. It would be a little bit easier to skim through her notes if they were in his font, neat fluid strokes that held an inexplicable tension. 'Liquid Steel,' she had called it, and he had looked at her as though she had lost her marbles.

_I would have finished this yesterday if it weren't for him,_ she thought, momentarily touching her index finger to her lips to see if they were still swollen from the night before. A slight flush crawled onto her face when she found that they were. _Stop. Become a lawyer now. Think about him later. He'll be home soon anyway._

Haruhi slapped her forehead when she heard the front door open and close after a few moments. Shuffling. Footsteps to the kitchen. Pause. More shuffling. She made a futile effort to return to her studies. The footsteps approached. Haruhi couldn't help but think that his familiar footsteps were concise, articulate, well placed and thought out. _The walk of a shrewd businessman,_ she rolled her eyes.

He stopped in the doorway. Her back was facing him and she didn't turn to greet him. She heard him sip from a glass. Water, probably. She wrote something down in her notebook and stared at it. It wasn't very useful information. _Damn you for interrupting my rhythm,_ she thought unhappily.

"Welcome back," she mumbled, trying to sound as miserable as possible. She wanted to make him feel bad for distracting her from her work, so she squashed whatever pleasure she felt in having his company once again.

"Mm." His answer. "How's the studying going."

"Okay." He didn't sound like he cared, so she didn't take the effort to respond in great detail.

To her surprise (and delight), he sat behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing slowly in small circles. She felt her tense shoulders loosening. She predicted wryly that this would not end in studying.

"You've been working too hard," he commented. She wasn't sure if his clue was the pile of notes or the tension in her back. Probably both. He wouldn't miss either with his keen observational ability.

"So have you," she sighed, leaning into his kneading hands. She didn't need evidence to back up her claim. He _always_ worked too hard. His hands shifted slightly and began expertly working another part of her back. _God, this feels good,_ she thought stifling a moan as best she could. She felt, rather than saw, his grin.

Another shift in position. "Maybe you should take a break." The suggestive tone in his voice aroused her.

"Maybe I should." She hated how he could manipulate and monopolize her time so easily. She loved it, too.

He stopped the massage treatment short, and she turned to look at him, their faces only two inches apart. She saw that possessive glint in his eyes, and from the smile on his lips, she was sure that he recognized the passion in hers. She closed her eyes as he leaned forward slowly, finally giving her what she wanted.

Expecting to feel his lips on hers, she was surprised to feel his hand pat her on the head gently. "But then again, you do have that exam coming up," he added, putting a thoughtful look on his face. "Keep up the good work." The lustful fire in her body evaporated. She didn't miss the playful twinkle in his eyes as her surprise turned to frustration.

He got up and walked out of the room. Haruhi stared. For a few minutes, she looked back at her notes, willing herself to return to them as he suggested. Instead, she ended up dropped her pen and stormed out of the room after him. She found him sitting on a chair wearing a sly grin, as if he were expecting her.

He took another sip from his water.

"I thought you were going back to studying." She wanted to wipe that stupid grin off of his face. "Even with that pile of notes you had, it looked like you still had a lot of work left to do."

She stomped up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, straddling him. "I've been working very hard," she growled grabbing him by the necktie. "I think I deserve a reward."

He smiled. "Are you sure? You know, I had lunch with one of the authors of your text the other day. Loquacious fellow. If I had to guess, you probably still have a lot more note-taking to do."

She stared. There she was, sitting on his lap, and he was talking about the author of her law book as if she wasn't trying to actively seduce him.

"You know, I can't imagine why I chose _you_ over any other member of the Host Club. I thought you were less annoying, but you're just as infuriating as the rest of them," she fumed, glaring as his cocky smirk.

"Perhaps you wanted a businessman," he suggested, answering her question even as she wrapped her arms around her lover. "Someone can work hard."

She paused just before kissing him. "Hm, yes, probably," she agreed. "But not someone who works _too_ hard." She found the kiss that followed quite satisfying. The notes would have to wait.

--

Haruhi sat with her notes beside her on a Sunday afternoon.

_I would have finished this yesterday if it weren't for him,_ she sighed to herself, noting that her lips were still swollen.

But… then again, taking a break every once in a while never hurt anyone.

Besides, working too hard was never much fun, anyway.

--

**Authors' Notes:**

-WraithR249: So this is my first one absolutely SOLO, and, looking over it several times, I feel just plain sick about how awful it is… something about it sucks and I really can't put my finger on it… (Neko-chaaan! Come back and BETA my ish please!! T.T)

So yeah, this one goes out to Yue Guang Kuroneko, please don't pretend like you don't know who she is, but she has been VERY busy lately with her club (no it is not a host club) and school work and studies ETC, that she has been avoiding me and my stalker-ish ways. Haven't heard much from you, kiddo, would be lovely to sit down for tea sometime.

Since my BETA'r is incommunicado for this one, I would GREATLY appreciate an RnR for this one, more so than the others… whether you like it, love it, hate it, want to poot on it… what you found OOC, what you found IC, that grammar mistake in paragraph X on sentence Y, so on and so forth. While you can kill my confidence by being like EW OOC sucks bad fic etc, I would actually like to take something away from the persecution by making a better one next time…

Cheers,

Sucks- er, Wraith


End file.
